1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turn-key locking mechanism for weapons, and more particularly, to an internal locking mechanism for firearms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weapons and firearms are very dangerous. Many firearm locking mechanisms have been introduced to reduce the possibility of injury when unauthorized users discharge them, especially children. Presently, most firearms are manufactured with built-in safety mechanisms for triggers and firing pin assembles, as well as mechanisms to prevent discharge in the event of an accidental drop. However, there is a need to place firearms in an xe2x80x9cunlockedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d mode notwithstanding the firearm in cocked or fired position. This would allow the authorized user to activate the firearm to xe2x80x9cunlockxe2x80x9d or deactivate the firearm to xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d mode, even while set in a holster. There is a need for a practical and inexpensive assembly that can be incorporated into firearms without major structural changes to lock a firearm irrespective of the firearm status.
There are no similar internal locking mechanisms to the best of applicant""s knowledge, that may be utilized to lock a firearm regardless of the firearm status, with a key that does not require movement of a firearm slide.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide an internal locking mechanism for firearms to lock the firing mechanism, regardless of the firearm status.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a key to set the firearm in a xe2x80x9cunlockedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d mode even if the firearm is secured in a holster.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a locking mechanism for firearms that includes a key, an internal locking device and a slide cover key plate.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a locking mechanism for firearms in which the internal locking mechanism is utilized as a means to prevent the movement of a firearm firing pin assembly when activated by the trigger mechanism, regardless of the firearm status.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an internal locking mechanism utilized with semi-automatic firearms that have an enclosed striker assembly.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.